


20 Random Things about Percy Weasley

by Stasia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-15
Updated: 2011-06-15
Packaged: 2017-10-20 10:44:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stasia/pseuds/Stasia





	20 Random Things about Percy Weasley

20 Random Facts about Percy Weasley

1\. Percy isn’t naturally organised. The inside of his flat is a complete mess. He tries to keep his things neat, but if he doesn’t pay very close attention, the Weasley messiness takes over.

2\. Percy doesn’t hate the twins. He just wishes he could be as easy, as light-hearted, as they are. Every time he tried to play along, when they were all young at the Burrow, the twins took over and left him behind.

3\. Percy couldn’t care less about cauldron bottoms.

4\. Percy lost his virginity to a Slytherin prefect when he was a fourth year. He’s never told. She treated it as a research project. He was afraid to owl her anything.

5\. Percy is afraid of Muggles. He’s perfectly good at maths, thank you very much, and can see how millions on one side don’t balance wand work on the other.

6\. Percy is terrified of fire. He doesn’t know why, but when he sits too close to open flames, he gets the sweats. Flooing has always been very difficult for him.

7\. Percy tried, once, to transfigure his hair dark brown. He hates that something so simple, something he hasn’t chosen and has no control over, dictates so much of what other people think of him. He’d be deeply horrified to know that Harry feels the same way.

8\. Percy is lonely. He tried dating, but it always ended badly. He doesn’t understand why it’s so difficult for him to find someone who will like him for himself and not as part of the Weasleys.

9\. Percy secretly wants to visit India. Or South America. Somewhere hot and different from home.

10\. Percy knew that Scrimgeour knew he wasn’t on good terms with his family. He took Scrimgeour to the Burrow because he wanted a chance to see his mum – and that way he could do it without losing face.

11\. Percy’s favourite flavour of ice cream is Fudge Ripple. There’s a pint in the freezer right now.

12\. Percy likes to wear trainers to work, but Scrimgeour has said they’re too casual. He casts a glamour over them every morning to look like the Minister’s preferred wing tips.

13\. Percy liked potions class. The rules were clear and the results spoke clearly; he appreciated the inherent simplicity of that.

14\. Percy takes note of everything the Minister says about the Death Eaters. He knows his family won’t appreciate it, but when their silly insistence on going about things without Ministry approval ends, he’ll be there with all the information they need.

15\. Percy wonders, sometimes, what’s wrong with wanting to follow the rules.

16\. Percy eats lunch late. That way, he can eat a smaller dinner. The savings aren’t much, but every sickle counts. He wants to move to a nicer flat.

17\. Percy misses Ginny. He remembers when she was born - her soft skin, the milky smell behind her neck, the way her little fingers would cling to his larger ones.

18\. Percy loves the way he can have a quiet lie-in on a Sunday morning. It’s the best thing about living alone.

19\. Percy’s favourite Quidditch team is the Harpies, but the players scare him.

20\. Percy spent every night for weeks at the hospital when Arthur was bitten by the snake.


End file.
